Everything He Ever Wanted
by hpMarauder4Life
Summary: After a run-in with an alien beast, Donna and Martha find themselves with a comatose Doctor - trapped inside what could be his own personal Hell or his perfect life. With the help of Jack Harkness, they see the reality he's created for himself - and hope they can find a way to wake him up before it's too late. Rose/Ten.
1. Happiness

Author's Note: I've written tons of Doctor Who fics, but this is my first go at publishing one. It's going to be fairly short, probably no more than five chapters, if that. It's set immediately after The Doctor's Daughter, as if the Doctor had gone straight into another adventure instead of dropping off Martha right away. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Donna Noble entered the TARDIS, dropping her shopping bags by the door. As she shrugged off her coat, she looked over to Martha who was lounging on the jump seat.

"Anything?"

The doctor lifted her head miserably, giving her friend a hopeless smile. "Not a single beep on the monitors. I was hoping for at least _something_ by now." She rose to her feet, following the redhead as she traveled through the corridors to the infirmary.

There on the bed was their peacefully sleeping Time Lord. A band around his head was threaded with multi-colored wires that connected to the nearby screen. Another device was strapped to his wrist, relaying to the same screen two measured heart beats. Martha touched the screen with a frown. "Brain waves show no change."

"It's been three weeks. Any new ideas?" Donna asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her unconscious friend.

"He said it could take months..."

The red head gestured frantically. "But with no changes? Surely there'd be something to-to - I don't know - something to signal us that he was okay in there!"

Martha fell onto a stool with a sigh. "He said we had to be patient. We have no choice."

_Three Weeks Earlier_

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS doors shut before spinning around furiously, his manic eyes searching the faces of his two companions. "Are you both all right?"

Donna was leaning against the console, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell was that?!"

"Have I mentioned," Martha added, fighting to steady her own intake of air, "that I didn't want to go on _anymore trips_!"

But the Doctor paid no attention to either of them. He was busy shirking off his blue suit jacket and tossing it aside. Finally, both women took notice of the long wound running jaggedly across his entire forearm.

Martha's training kicked in instantly and she darted forward. "Did that thing scratch you?" She reached to take a hold of his arm, but he ripped it away, his feet moving him out of the console room and into the corridor, both companions hot on his heels.

"Doctor, let me look at that."

They followed him into the infirmary where he was tugging at various machinery. He never bothered to turn and look at his friends. "There's nothing you can do."

The severity of his voice shook Martha. She exchanged a look with Donna before moving further into the room. "You know what that creature was?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her for the briefest of moments before going back to fiddling with whatever equipment he had pulled out. "Yes. And it's not one I planned to ever meet, let alone fall victim to."

"Victim to?" Donna screeched. "What do you mean? Are you _dying_ or somethin'?"

"No, no, no, no - not dying, though it could possibly be worse."

He turned back around and began undoing his tie and tossing it carelessly before toeing off his trainers.

Donna let out an exasperated noise. "Now you're taking off your clothes!"

"Just making myself a bit more comfortable." He sat down on the bed and assessed his wound once more. "Martha, I don't have time now, but once I'm out, just clean this and bandage it. It won't be anything to concern yourself with."

"Apparently it is! What do you mean 'out'?"

The Doctor looked up grimly. "That creature's talons are impregnated with venom. It..." he trailed off, sighing. "How do I explain..." He muttered to himself before straightening up. "Essentially the venom gets into my brain and sends me into a coma."

"For how long?"

His frown deepened. "Could be months. There's nothing wrong with me physically, but once I'm in the coma, the venom will use my own memories to create an alternate reality in my mind. While I'm out I will be completely unaware of who I really am. I'll have a new identity, memories, everything."

Donna cut in, "I thought you said it would use your memories to create this reality?"

"It will. According to those who have...survived this, there are two possibilities. One, the venom creates my own personal hell and I go mad, never to awake. My body would just give out one day. Two, the alternate reality is my idea of the perfect life." He pauses, staring off into space. "Where I have everything I've ever wanted. Most people _choose_ not to wake up. Again, eventually their bodies die."

"Is there one possibility where you wake up?" Martha asks.

He plastered on a fake smile. "Of course! I'll get the bad deal or the good, but in the end it is up to my mind to figure out the truth and will myself to wake up again. I wouldn't worry, I'll be fine. Just be patient."

As he spoke, his eyes seemed to droop, his entire body sagging. He pointed to the equipment. "Put that on my head and wrist - it will monitor my vitals. If I'm under more than two weeks, attach that to my _right_ arm, Martha, it's just like an IV, it will give me any necessary nutrients."

Donna reached out to steady him as he laid back against the pillows. "Don't you worry, I'll p-probably be in a field of T-TARD...ISSS..."

His eyes slid shut and he fell into slumber, a weak smile on his face.

_Present Day_

Martha pulled back the gauze on his wound. A pink scar was all that remained now. She pressed it back down, her fingers smoothing over the medical tape. Her attention moved to his other arm, his right arm which he had been very specific about. The IV was fine, just as it had been the previous dozen times she had checked that day.

Donna's voice broke her mind away from the exam. "At least we know he got the happy reality."

The young doctor looked at her friend. "How do you know?"

Donna gestured with a smile. "Hadn't stopped grinnin', has he? I wonder what it's like. His perfect world. The place with everything he's ever wanted."

Instantly Martha thought to the one person she had been so blatantly jealous over. "Rose. The girl he traveled with before us. I'll bet she's there." She met Donna's eyes. "He ever talk about her to you?"

She shrugged. "Mentioned her a few times. I just know he gets all irritated and misty eyed when she's brought up. Think he was in love with her?"

"I _know_ he was in love with her." A smile began to form on Martha's face. "And that reminds me of someone who might be able to help us!"

Donna stood up in alarm as Martha darted from the room, bound for the control room where she began to bounce around the console.

"We need the TARDIS to take us to Cardiff."

Donna frowned, watching as Martha experimentally began pushing at buttons and tugging on levers. The TARDIS didn't move or make a sound. The ship had taken them to London shortly after the Doctor fell into his coma. Since then, it's as if the magic box had gone to sleep like her pilot.

"Only the Doctor can fly the ship."

Martha stepped back. "But she brought us here all on her own. Surely she can take us to Cardiff."

"What the bloody hell is in Cardiff anyways?"

"Jack Harkness. He traveled with the Doctor and Rose for a lot longer than either of us have. He knows loads about aliens and ships and-"

A sudden jerking of the TARDIS cut her off. Both women gripped the railings tightly as they experienced what was perhaps the most uncomfortable, rough journey ever to occur aboard the TARDIS. Apparently the Doctor did more than they thought when he danced about the controls. The shaking finally ended and Donna clambered to her feet.

"That. Was. Awful."

Martha steadied herself. "Think she did it though? Are we in Cardiff?"

Before the red head could respond though, a knocking on the doors caused both women to freeze, eyes widening. Donna, being closest to the outside camera screen, looked up. She cleared her throat. "Martha, is this Jack Harkness a good looking bloke with a smile that makes me want to fall at his feet?"

"Sounds about right." Martha grinned, moving to the doors and pulling it open. "Oh, are we glad to see you!"

"I get that a lot." The Captain grinned, stepping aboard. "I was literally walking home when I heard you - thought I was dreaming."

He glanced around the room. "Where's the Doc, anyways?"

Donna stepped forward. "That's why we need you." She did her best to walk gracefully to the new arrival, her hand out stretched. "Donna Noble, I..._travel_ with Doctor."

Martha bit back a laugh at her friend's attempt at flirting. If only she knew. Jack responded happily, of course, introducing himself in the typical manner and kissing Donna's hand.

"So, where's the Doctor?" He repeated.

They lead him to the infirmary, the entire way explaining their run in with the strange creature on the planet the Doctor never got the chance to tell them the name of. They only lasted about three minutes on it, after all.

"Jaguas Rep." The Captain murmured, reaching out to touch the Doctor's arm. "Nice planet, so long as you avoid the jungles. Their creatures are known for this sort of thing. Don't think there's a single beast there whose bite or scratch doesn't cause something like this. Doc must've gotten the landing a bit off and ended up too far from the city. How long has he been out?"

"Three weeks. He said it could take months, but there's been no activity of any kind in his brain. Shouldn't there be all kinds of spikes if he were dreaming?"

Jack shook his head, now observing the equipment. "His brain wouldn't read the way humans do, plus this equipment is designed to alert you if something is _wrong_. The fact that you haven't seen any change is a good thing."

Donna leaned against the wall. "'Course he wouldn't remember to tell us that _before_ he fell into a coma."

Jack stood up straight, arms folded across the chest. "He got his own personal heaven though." He smiled. "Wonder what that place is like."

Donna gave a murmur of agreement. "Would love to get a look at it."

The Torchwood leader turned around suddenly and looked at them, a wild gleam in his eyes. "I may actually have a way to do just that."

* * *

Dr. Ian Tyler was greeted with a happy sight when he pulled up along his street on his motor bike. He pulled into the car park, turning off the engine. Once the kick stand was up, he removed his helmet and stood, grinning at the sight before him.

"Daddy, you're early!"

Ian set the helmet atop the bike before opening the gate into the front garden. A large black labrador bounded up to him, begging for attention, but the man pushed him off gently.

"There's my princess."

His daughter grinned, her blonde braids waving back and forth as she raced to her father. He swung her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. He set her back down and crouched on his knees to stay level with her.

"I brought something," he whispered, slipping the straps of his rucksack off and opening the zippered pocket. "Got a little damaged on the journey home but that's okay..." He pulled out a small, slightly bent up bouquet of flowers.

"Rose," the little girl muttered, pointing to the pink bud.

He nodded. "And that's a Daisy, and this one is called a Lily. Lots of different kinds in this one. I got it for Mummy. Do you think she'll like it?"

Her brown eyes sparkled as she nodded, hiding a giggle behind her small hands.

A voice called from the house. "Freya, time for you to bring in Tally and wash up for dinner! Oh, and you can bring Daddy in too!"

Ian rolled his eyes and stood up. He held out his hand and Freya gripped it happily. "Your Mum has cheek, let me tell you."

They entered the house, his daughter immediately bounding off for the loo with her loyal pup trotting behind her. Ian dropped his rucksack in the doorway of his study. He shed his suit jacket before swiping up the flowers and making his way to the kitchen where he could hear his wife moving about.

"You made a roast and the house is still in one piece? Blimey, never thought that'd happen."

Rose looked over her shoulder for a second. "For that, you can starve."

Grinning, he wrapped a single arm around her, tugging her into his front. He held the bouquet in front of her. "This make up for my gob?"

"Eh, you do make lovely babies."

He snorted, pressing a kiss to her neck. He stepped back and watched while she eased the flowers into a vase and placed it on the already set table. He grinned at the interesting assortment of cutlery.

"Freya practice setting the table again?"

Rose chuckled, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the bottle of milk. "There are certain moments where I am reminded there is no way she is not your daughter."

"Well I hope you've always been certain of that one, sweetheart."

She gave him her tongue touching grin before shifting on her feet, her usual signal for a change in conversation. "Mrs. Patterson stopped by."

Ian felt his grin widen. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Rose returned to the still open fridge and pulled out a covered pie dish. "Banana cream pie, with extra sliced bananas on top."

"You _have_ to get that recipe from her."

"The only person on this planet Mrs. Patterson loves enough to share a recipe with is you, dear. I swear, if she didn't love Freya so much, she'd be bent on stealing you away from me."

"Well she does make fabulous pie."

Rose feigned a look of hurt. "She's eighty years old!"

"And she makes fabulous pie."

She lightly smacked his chest, causing his playful grin to widen. He reached for her, wrapping her into his body as tightly as he could manage with her stomach. Immediately he felt the now familiar kick between them. He whistled. "The rate we're going, this one'll be a top footballer in no time."

Rose laughed, placing her hand on the bump. "Freya was never this wild. I'm fairly confident this will be a boy. A maniac like his father."

"Well we won't know for five more months because Mummy's _stubborn_," he spoke with his head down, directing his words at the baby.

"I want to be surprised this time!"

"Hmph." He lifted on hand to cup her cheek. "Guess I'll have to learn to be patient then."

"A day the entire world awaits."

He gasped in fake shock but was cut off by her lips pressing against his tightly. Her hands burrowed their way into his hair like always and he found his other hand wandered further down her backside.

She broke away for air and he smirked down at her flush face. "This is my favorite part of you being pregnant."

"Shut it you," she growled, her lips sealing to his once again.

He was stumbling back into the cupboards when a loud, girlish groan filled the air. Ian lifted his head back and peered around Rose's. He fought back a laugh at the sight of his four year old with her arms crossed.

"You guys already gave me a little brother or sister! You can stop now!"

Rose's jaw dropped while Ian could no longer contain his laughter, howling loudly. He moved out of his wife's arms and picked up Freya. "C'mon, beautiful, let's give Tally her food so we can eat."

As he moved across the room to the corner where the dog's bowl sat, Rose called to him. "Most definitely your child."

He pressed a kiss to his daughter's temple. "And that's why Daddy has the best life ever!"


	2. Strangers

_He was running._

_His feet were carrying him faster than ever before, his breath gasping out in ragged pants. He could hear her. She was so close. And so scared._

"_Rose! ROSE!"_

_There it was again; her faint cries for help, her voice screaming his name. He twisted down another dark corridor, finding yet another endless stretch of hallway. The further he ran, the louder her screams. Another turn, this one ending a heavy wood door. He thrust open the latch and pushed on, winding turns and more doors._

_Finally, he slammed into yet another door. He tugged on the ornate, brass latch. It wouldn't budge._

"_Rose! I'm coming! Just, hold on!"_

_He pulled out his sonic, though his attempts were futile. Flinging his body against the dirty wood, he kept calling her name, desperate to get through to her._

"_Rose..."_

Sweat was gathering around his brow, but he knew his eyes were wet with tears as he opened them in the dark room. His wife's hand brushed his cheek, bringing him further into awareness.

"Are you okay?"

He breathed deeply through his nose and rolled over, searching for her eyes in the dimness. Light from the moon and streetlights creeped through the drapery of their bedroom, allowing enough glow for him to see her.

"Love, are you okay?" Rose repeated, her body shifting closer to him.

He nuzzled into her hand, feeling his entire body relax in her touch. "Just a bad dream."

"About what?"

He shrugged, reaching for her. "Don't even remember."

"Are you sure?" She slipped her legs around his, entwining their bodies. He reveled in the even breaths she exhaled against the damp skin of his neck.

"Little one letting you sleep well enough?" He changed the subject, not wanting to draw concern. He just wanted to keep her in his arms.

"Think he's asleep," she mumbled, the tale-tell ease of her muscles signaling to him her fast approach to slumber.

Her scent soothed him, her breaths a life jacket in his stormy fears. He had been having more and more nightmares as of late. Always curious situations with himself and Rose. There was no Freya, no house on Potter street, no labrador in the garden. He wasn't even called Ian Tyler. No, he was the Doctor. It didn't make any sense. What was worse, these terrors always separated him from his Rose. Locked away where he could not find her, her screams for help driving him mad.

He stayed awake for what felt like hours, simply feeling the steady beat of her heart and the inhale and exhale of her warm breath.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit intrusive? I mean, this is his dream-world we're poking into."

Jack rolled his eyes, securing the metal piece around Donna's head. "He will never even know we're there. According to Tosh, these babies link us to the Doctor's mind, transplanting us into his dream."

Martha held up the wires running from the metal contraption on her head to the similar one on the Doctor. "Is this safe?"

"Of course," Jack said off handedly, sitting in his own seat. "Now, let's see what his perfect life looks like."

Donna and Martha exchanged worried looks just as Jack activated the device, rendering all three companions unconscious.

It was tough to describe the ghost like feeling that ran through Martha as she appeared on the sidewalk beside Donna, the sound of Jack landing just a few feet behind them. She knew she had fallen asleep, but she could still feel; there was no clouded barrier to remind her that this wasn't real.

"See, easy as pie," Jack told them, flashing his teeth.

Donna scoffed. "Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Where are we?"

They were in some sort of neighborhood; not unlike the one Martha herself had grown up in. Rows of houses with manicured gardens line the streets. There were people out and about, walking with dogs and children. To her right, she turned and noted the large park, a few groups of people having picnics and enjoying the warm sunshine.

"This is all part of the Doctor's dream?" Donna asked, spinning around as she took it in. "It's so...normal."

Jack nodded, looking about. "Do you see him?"

"Should we see him?"

The captain sighed. "It's _his_ dream. We wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

Martha was still taking in her surroundings, astonished at the detail of it all when Donna spoke up.

"I think I found him. And wow, did not see that coming."

The red head was pointing to across the street where their Time Lord was walking. He was wearing _jeans_ and a more familiar button up, sans tie and with the sleeves rolled up. But that wasn't the most bizarre part of the situation. He was holding the leash of a very mild mannered black dog. Beside the dog was a little girl with blonde braids, bouncing along as she sang.

It was then that Martha looked back at the man she had pined over for so long and noticed the woman he was holding hands with. She was pretty, with long blonde hair, and was wearing a sundress that showed off her small baby bump. She was smiling and laughing at something the Doctor had said.

Jack let out a low whistle, causing Martha to look away for a moment. "I'll be. That's Rosie."

"Rose? _The_ Rose?"

So even Donna knew who Rose was. Martha felt herself sighing happily. "His perfect life is having a family with her."

They watched the family move down the sidewalk before vanishing around the corner. Jack waved to the women. "C'mon, let's follow them."

Martha frowned as Donna followed Jack without question. The Doctor's greatest wish was to be normal. A human, living a simple life with the woman he fell in love with. She forced herself to follow the others, though her thoughts screamed against it. Perhaps this was something best left as the Doctor's secret.

* * *

The months seemed to be flying by, each passing day reminding him that his little girl was growing up and that soon his second child would arriving. Today was a peaceful day, with no work to be done and the weather warm and bright. Rose packed a lunch for them and family set off to spend the afternoon in the park a few streets away.

Freya insisted she wear a blue dress like her mummy and even went so far as to tie a blue ribbon around Tally's collar. She then requested that her father wear something blue as well. Luckily, he was able to argue that his jeans would do the trick.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you've already eaten half of that pie."

He looked away from his daughter, who was marching along beside her dog. Rose had threaded her arm through his and was cheekily smiling at him.

"Oh, don't act like I ate it all without sharing. You and Freya both had a slice last night after dinner."

"Yes, but that means _someone_ had more at some point in the night."

He shrugged. "It's a good pie. Besides, I'm the one keen for bananas, remember?"

Rose hummed lightly, eyes now on Freya. "I think this one is going to take after you. I've had a banana nearly every morning that past month or so."

"Really? Good, that means he's starting habits early. Or she," he amended, winking to his wife.

"I'm rather confident this one is going to be a boy."

They turned into the open gates of the park, Freya leading them into the grass, where she had the 'perfect spot' in mind. Ian chuckled, releasing Tally's leash and letting the dog bound after her girl who was know running towards a patch of wild flowers.

"Always a chance for another girl, mind you."

He took the blanket she had pulled from the basket and spread it before offering her his hand. She batted it away with a glare.

"When I'm big as a house, you can help me, but until then..."

Grinning, he sank down beside her. "I was actually thinking about the name Arabella. I know you're not a fan of Isabella, so I thought..."

Rose was already pulling the container of fruit out of the basket. "Oh, this is a fruit baby. Good thing too. With Freya it was all about-"

"Ice cream. Even in the winter. Believe me, I remember. Going out when you're craving chips is one thing, but strawberry ice cream at two in the morning?"

"Be happy baby loves fruit. Anyways. So, Arabella? I like that, but I really think we should focus more on names for a boy."

He flung back, tucking his hands beneath his head. "Why don't we just ask the tech to tell us the gender at our next appointment?"

"I want to be surprised."

"But you're positive it's a boy."

"Yes."

He sighed. "Rose Tyler, what am I going to do with you?"

She tapped him on the nose playfully. "Oh hush, you wouldn't last two seconds without me, now would ya?"

"Probably not. Though I would do marvelously without your mother..."

"Oi, watch it, mister. It's talk like that that gets you those famous Tyler slaps."

He grinned nonetheless. "Didn't you have lunch with her yesterday? More plans for the baby shower?"

"Yeah, I keep tellin' her I could care less about a party, but she's pretty insistent. Not sure how long I can hold her off. She was harping me about making a guest list."

He lifted his hand, ticking off fingers. "Donna and Lee, Martha, Mickey, Sarah, Jack, who will want to bring Callum, uh, Susan should be back home by then..."

"My parents and Charlie. Shareen and Amanda, she'll bring her kids and possibly Mike. Anyone from work you'd want to invite?"

"Nah, maybe Collins and Belvin. And only if they ask about it. A baby shower doesn't sound terribly exciting to a bloke, you know."

"S'only polite to ask."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them watching their daughter race around with Tally, playing her own clever games. Rose continued snacking and Ian fell into thoughts of his grant proposals that were due soon...

"I need to move, your son keeps kicking."

He opened his mouth to offer his help, but thought better of it. Rose was as independent as ever when she was pregnant so he learned it was best to bite his tongue. He settled for watching her carefully, not taking his eyes off of her as she joined in their daughter's imaginary games.

His thoughts drifted for a few minutes, nothing grabbing his attention. It was then that he noticed Jack staring at him through the wrought iron fence. Ian sat up, ready to call out to his friend when he realized Jack wasn't alone. Beside him stood Donna and Martha. And they seemed...off.

For starters, he was fairly certain Jack was still in Paris on a business trip. They had exchanged text messages not two days ago. As for Martha and Donna...it was a Saturday, why weren't they with their families?

The closer he studied them, the more his unease grew. The three didn't seem to realize they had been caught - they were paying more attention to his girls. That thought did not fair him any better. There were three strangers who looked identical to his very good friends. And they were watching his family. Not okay.

Standing up, he started to pack away the food and blanket. He tucked them under his arm before waving to Rose. "Let's go for some ice cream!"

His wife frowned briefly, but their daughter's excitement provided enough distraction for her to smile and not question his choice. They approached him, his eyes flickering to the three dopplegangers who were in a heated discussion.

"Tally!" Freya cried out, the leash slipping from her hands as the lab bounded off.

Ian sighed, handing his wife the basket. "I'll get her. Go on ahead."

The dog was headed right for the threesome who remained oblivious. Ian frowned, catching bits of their conversation.

"...can't see us. Tosh says it's fool proof."

"You don't know that! We could do some serious damage!"

He cleared his throat, standing his ground as all sets of eyes snapped to his face. "I don't know who you are, but impersonating my friends to spy on my family will only get you into some serious trouble." He picked up the end of Tally's leash. "I hope I don't see you again."

And with that, he turned away and moved towards his family. Unfortunately, a sinking feeling in his stomach remained.


End file.
